


We’ll Meet Again

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [83]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Comfort, Dream Invasion, Hallucinations, M/M, Mind Reading, Multi, Triggers, Violence, War, william was a war time doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “I found your story's lately, and I'm in love!  One scenario that's been on my mind is Wilford (or Anti, whatever is up and good) is starting to remember something and it's causing a slight panic attack, so Dark (with other party, if preferred) has to be comforting and a beautiful, demon boyfriend lol Thank you for your stories and time! Much love to ya!  -R”- christinoatic





	We’ll Meet Again

Every now and then, Wilford would get a small flash of... something or rather. Be it a turn of phrase that made his heart stop for just a moment, or the way someone touched him. It flickered like a candle, barely lit inside of him, and it made him especially uneasy.

Tonight, it was a song.

Anti and Bing had been talking about war. War that humans had engaged in, and how strange and awful the atrocities were. The psychology behind it all, stories of lone soldiers out on suicide missions and coming back broken but somehow glorious. War was terrifying to say the least yet humans seemed to love engaging in it for the silliest reasons.

There were upsides, technically speaking. Anti liked torturing people, and he liked blood, so that was nice. But the grand scale of it seemed a bit over the top even for him. The people in charge never got to witness their victims suffer, in fact they tried to turn a blind eye when they could, and for Anti witnessing the carnage was the entire point. It took the fun out of everything.

Bing liked the fact that war seemed to innovate technology. He didn’t like the fact that it took mass murder to motivate people to work hard on things, but some cool shit got invented and Bing was one to try to look on the bright side.

Bing was playing a YouTube video, projecting it onto the TV from himself, and it had mentioned keeping up civilian morale. A song played, old and bittersweet. And then Wilford walked in.

She sang from the screen.

‘We’ll meet again... don’t know where, don’t know when...’

Wilford stopped in his tracks. He had almost started humming it, it was so familiar and close to his heart and yet he had the hardest time placing exactly how he know it.

Bing smiled wide and waved at Wilford from the couch, Anti lounging over the androids lap.

“Sah dude! Wanna come watch some rad war sh*t with us?”

Bing has taken to swearing more around Anti, even if it was censored.

“Yeah, Wilf. Come teach us about some old commies or whatever. That’s what ye fought, right?”

Oh. Right. That was probably it. He’d forgotten again. The fact that Anti could recall Wilford talking about some of his time in war when Wilford couldn’t even place a song in a time frame said an awful lot about the state of his memory and his mind.

“I... um, perhaps not at this very moment. You boys enjoy yourselves though. I, uh, need to...”

He couldn’t finish his train of thought with the way she rang in his ears, filling him with nausea.

‘So won’t you please say hello to the folks that I know, tell them I won’t be long...’

Suddenly, Anti was in front of Wilford, and Wilford found he was staring at his hands. Was that...

Was that blood on his hands? Where had that come from? He tried to wipe it off onto his shirt - his scrubs, dirty from the surgery - with no such luck.

“Wil. Ye okay?”

Wilford held out his hands to Anti, to show him the thick coat of red that had been splattered all over him.

“Anti, I didn’t - it should have been simple but I couldn’t - I wasn’t trained for this, damn it!”

His voice cracked with panic, but Anti looked dumbfounded.

“What are ye talking about?! What’re ye tryna show me?”

Somewhere, in the background, Wilford heard Anti telling Bing to contact someone, and that freaked Wilford out further.

“No, NO! I didn’t mean to, it was an accident, I swear!”

He really didn’t mean to. But he wasn’t trained for this and his hands were shaking and his brother would be so disappointed in him. His hands, still drenched in innocent blood, ran through his hair as he started pulling chunks of it out. 

He felt like he was going to throw up. But darkness flooded his vision first.

‘And I know we’ll meet again some sunny day!’

-

Wilford woke up in bed. Dark was holding a cool hand towel against his forehead. Anti was sitting at the end of the bed, looking a little confused.

“Mm. Darkling?”

“Oh. You’re awake. I put you under for a little longer than intended, but you put up quite the fight. I didn’t have much of a choice.”

Wilford furrowed his eyebrows.

“Put me... what? I’m sorry, I’m afraid I’m not quite following.”

“Ye had some sort of an attack. Like, a flashback or somethin’. You were ramblin’ about seeing things that weren’t there and stuff. Got Darky in just in time.”

It had happened again, huh?

“I don’t usually invade your dreams without your consent, but this seemed something of an emergency. Hallucinations are not to be taken lightly.”

Dark looked almost guilty. He was avoiding eye contact. Anti was glitching ever so slightly. Wilford sighed heavily.

“I’m sorry for causing such a fuss. I’m not sure what caused it, to be perfectly honest. I don’t even quite remember what it was about, I just remember...”

Wilford looked down at his hands again. They were clean. Hmm.

“You were reliving an operation that had gone wrong. It wasn’t your fault.”

Wilford tried to look at Dark, but Dark seemed a tad distant.

“You saw everything, right?”

“Yes.”

“I want to know what happened, Dark. I don’t like not knowing.”

Dark sighed, putting the cool cloth to the side and settling down next to Wilford.

“I don’t exactly remember war fondly either. There were a lot of decisions to be made and, though we did our best, sometimes... things don’t go as we hope. People die. They get hurt and buried and they suffer.”

Did Wilford understand what death was in the context of war? Perhaps, Dark theorised to himself, Wilford had taken it more seriously in war since that was before his run ins with folks who got back up. But it was just a guess.

“You were haphazardly trained and your time living in the manor in your youth had given you more healing powers than actual medical skills. You didn’t know how to control your powers. They came and went and sometimes you produced what others thought were miracles. But other times... well, I think you saw some of that. The song was just hand in hand with the times. From what I can gather.”

Wilford looked down at his hands once more, before taking Darks hand and holding it.

“Sometimes I wish you’d invade my thoughts more often, Darkling. You read me like a book.”

Dark shook his head.

“You’re not always ready to handle that information. If it doesn’t come up naturally, you’re not prepared. There’s a reason you don’t remember.

Anti shifted at the end of the bed and both of their attention turned towards the glitch.

“...should I go?”

Wilford grabbed Antis hand in response.

“Absolutely not. I want to hear about what you learned. I’m sure those history channels have some facts wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
